Second Battle of Kashyyyk (Imperial Period)
|place=Kashyyyk |result=Imperial Victory, Galen Marek becomes Darth Vader's secret apprentice |side1=*Wookiees *Jedi Order |side2=*Galactic Empire |commanders1=*Kento Marek † |commanders2=*Darth Vader *Imperial Commander † |forces1=*Wookiees **Berserkers *Oevvaor jet catamarans *Raddaugh Gnasp fluttercraft * 1 Jedi Knight † |forces2=*1 Sith Lord *Stormtroopers * 5 ''Imperator''-class Star Destroyers *501st Legion *Triton Squad *AT-STs *3+ AT-ATs *''Lambda''-class shuttles *LAAT/i gunships *TIE Fighters |casual1=*Wookiees *Kento Marek |casual2=* Imperial Commander *1 AT-AT *Stormtroopers *TIE Fighters *1 ''Lambda''-class shuttle }} The Second Battle of Kashyyyk was a conflict between the Wookiees and the Galactic Empire, led by Darth Vader, on the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. He sensed that the Wookiees were hiding a Jedi Knight there, and it was during this battle that Vader discovered Galen Marek, who eventually became his secret apprentice. The Battle During the Great Jedi Purge, Darth Vader sensed that a Jedi was hiding on the Wookiee home planet of Kashyyyk. Vader ordered the 501st Stormtrooper Legion to invade the planet. However, the Imperial forces were initially overwhelmed by valiant Wookiee resistance. The Imperial commander in charge of the attack was subsequently Force-choked by Vader for his lack of foresight, but was allowed to live, as Vader informed the commander that he would deal with the Jedi himself. As Vader began his search for the Jedi, he encountered many Wookiee warriors. However, they were no match for the Sith Lord. Vader eventually reached the exiled Jedi, Kento Marek and a lightsaber duel ensued. Kento was ultimately disarmed when Vader pulled the saber out of Marek's hand, and pushed him back into the Jedi's house. Discovery of Galen Marek The Dark Lord held the Jedi in a Force grip, but paused before killing the Jedi, as he sensed that another, far more powerful, Force user was nearby. Believing the individual to be Kento's master, Vader demanded to know where this Jedi was. However, Kento stated that Vader had killed his master years ago. Enraged by the Jedi's failure to cooperate, Vader raised his lightsaber in preparation for a finishing blow. However, before he could strike down the defeated Jedi, the lightsaber was pulled out of his hand. He turned around to find, to his surprise, a young boy holding it. Vader sensed that this boy was the source of the strong Force presence he had previously felt. His father yelled to him to run, yet Vader crushed his throat with the Force. As Vader approached the child, the Imperial commander of the attack force rushed in with three stormtroopers. The Commander ordered the boy to be killed, but Vader forced the saber out of the boy's hand and into his, and then killed both stormtroopers and the commander. The boy was named Galen Marek, and was the son of Kento Marek. Vader sensed incredible potential in the boy and adopted Galen as his secret apprentice for use in his plan to overthrow Emperor Palpatine. The child was given the code-name, Starkiller. Behind the scenes The two versions of The Force Unleashed depict the stormtroopers differently. In the PS2, wii and PSP versions, the clone troopers are almost identical to their Phase-II armor, but in the PS3 and XBox 360 versions, their armor is closer to that of a the later-used Stormtrooper armor. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic Category:Battles of the Great Jedi Purge Kashyyyk Category:Early Imperial campaigns es:Segunda Batalla de Kashyyyk (Era Imperial)